TWiSTED FAiTH
by N o L L i 3
Summary: He trusted her. He believed her every word and willingly gave her his heart and soul. The boy was smart enough to know that he shouldn't trust a witch. She told him that herself. But he still continued to fall under her spell every time. AU Soul/Maka


* * *

**TWiSTED FAiTH**

_An AU Soul/Maka (SoMa) Fanfiction_

_**By: N o L L i 3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hello!! I'm Nollie-chan, and this is my first story I'm posting on Fanfiction. I'm working on another story right now (which will be really long and epic… like 10 pages on Word per chapter) but I wanted to have a fun short chapter story I can just update when random ideas come to mind. I'll keep this update steady, but make sure to check up on my later finfics that will come out later. Well… enjoy~!

WARNING: This is an AU (alternative universe) story, so the characters might be a little messed up. Forgive me. And also I enjoy making LONG action-filled chapters, so if you're so lazy that you can't read an 8 page chapter on Word turn around and look elsewhere for you daily dose of SoMa. But you're missing out on an epic story. ;)

Legal Shizzz;;

I, N o L L i 3, am just a crazy **Soul Eater **junkie. There is no way on earth that I own this manga/ anime or any of its characters. I seriously wished I was paid for writing these random stories, but I'm not…. so life sucks.

* * *

"_In sacrifice, false pretense  
You're letting go  
Stop pretending  
Don't deny  
False pretense, you're letting go_"

False Pretense:: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_The Witch's Daughter_

It seemed like just an ordinary day at Cabakura.

Shinigami-sama's current Death Scythe was quite busy chatting up the ladies, who worked at the cabaret house. And like usual, he was slightly intoxicated with the sweet liquor that the women kept pouring into his cup.

"Aahhh I love this place," Spirit sighed in pure bliss. Cabakura had everything a man could want. Beautiful woman, drinks, and so much more were at his disposal here. No wonder it became a ritual for him to come here at least once a week. The enchanting sound of the girls' laughter was a constant reminder of why he loved it here so much.

Surprisingly, the woman and booze were not the main reason for his trips to Cabakura…

Here… he could forget – forget about _them_. Their_ haunting _voices couldn't reach him here; the purr of the seductress next to him often overpowered it.

Here, he was safe. Or so he thought.

"Spirit-saaammmaaaa~!" Called the beautiful Naomi (who just started working here a week and two days ago), "There is someone outside looking for you!"

His idyllic smile dropped off his face in displeasure. Standing up he walked away from the loveseat and grudgingly made his way to the door. "Tell the ladies that some work people are just bothering me, I'll be right back," he informed the butler with an annoyed grimace on his face. He didn't want his darling girls to think their client ditched them.

Before opening the door, the Death Scythe took a moment to collect his thoughts. He began to wonder why someone from work would annoy him at this time. He had already informed Shinigami-sama that he was taking the night off. If something bad was happening – like an attack on the city – his allies would waste no time in waiting for him to leave his favorite recreation spot. They'd just break down the doors and drag his boney ass back to Shinigami-sama. So in other words, this situation made completely no sense.

Spirit ruffled his dark red hair in confusion. "I hope this isn't anything impor-" he was saying as he opened the door. He cut himself off as his eyes stared at the ominous figure before him. "Who are you?" the Death Scythe asked sternly, gathering up all the courage and seriousness that came with his title.

Before him stood a mysterious cloaked figure, whose face was completely hidden behind the shadow of the cloak's hood. The person was rather petite from Spirit's point of view, maybe a good foot and a half shorter than him at minimal. As small as the person was that stood in front of him, its very presence sent a shiver down the weapon's back.

"Spirit… Albarn…" the cloaked person's voice whispered into the howling winds.

Despite the frightening effect of the wind screaming in the background, the voice was very light – kinda like bells. This person was undoubtedly a female, or at least a young male with a very feminine voice.

Closing the door behind him, Spirit glared the chibi person in front of him. "Dumbass, that's my old name. Only the ladies and old friends can call me that. Now I'm Death Scythe, and I have the authority to beat the crap out of you. Now who the hell are you?" Aggravated, Spirit pushed the hood off the person's face.

… No way …

Silence filled the night. Spirit found himself glued to the outside wall of Cabakura in fear. No, it couldn't be her. Not here… "K-Kami?" his voiced echoed through the tense silence.

"That's not my name…" was the unemotional response.

"THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would hear and snap him out of this weird dream. This couldn't be real. This girl couldn't be real.

"This is rather sad… Mama was right, you wouldn't remember me…" Even though she used an expressive word in her speech, the girl's voice was numb and unmoving.

"Answer my question! Who the hell are you?!" Spirit repeated again.

"You remember, Mama, so why can't you remember your own daughter?"

_Daughter? No… it couldn't be._

But the facts were all there. The child in front of him looked like a mirror image of his ex-wife. She had long cascading dirty blond locks that flowed down to her hips. And she had Kami's eyes... She had those big sparkling jade eyes which he had fallen in love with many years ago. Kami had taken their daughter with her when she fled from Death City exactly eleven years, three months, and nineteen days ago. Their daughter was around two years old at that time, and the young girl in front of him looked around twelve or thirteen. Everything was adding up.

"N-no you can't be… what's your name?" Spirit demanded, still not accepting the fact that his long lost daughter was standing before him.

"My name is Maka… Maka Albarn."

His heart beat began to go crazy as he held back a sob. Kami had kept the name Spirit had picked for their precious little daughter. He was also stunned that the girl knew her real last name. Maybe Kami did miss him… oh, that brought up another question.

"M-a… Maka… where is your mother?"

"She left me." No emotion sang in Maka's voice. The only hint that pointed to her feeling some sorrow was the fact that she couldn't look into her father's eyes and talk any longer. "I am a failure; she said I'm a burden. So I traveled to Death City, because mother said Papa will take good care of me…"

This truly was his daughter, wasn't it?

His brain kept telling him this wasn't real, but deep down in his heart he believed it. And today this fool decided to let his heart win. Spirit was holding back a smile as his eyes studied the girl in front of him more closely. She was just as beautiful as her mother, and she defiantly inherited all of Kami's striking qualities.

With that, this little girl – no, _his_ little girl – had broken his guard. A smile finally formed on his lips as he sat on his heels so he would be at the same height level as Maka. "Come here," his voice suddenly much lighter and softer then before. He beckoned her with his two arms opened wide.

There was a moment of brief hesitation while Maka just looked through him with her big green eyes at him. It started out as a very slow cautious walk, but with every step her paced picked up. In the end she practically flew into her father's arms. "You'll stay with me… won't you, Papa?" she asked, hugging her father tightly for the first time in over eleven years.

"Yes, darling, Papa is always here for you."

And everything went black.

* * *

She had awoken to two new strange voices. Still unaware of where she was, the young girl kept her eyes closed and listened intensely to the conversation happening before her.

"Spirit-sensei, I don't mean to be dapper on your parade… but you must think of the facts here. What are the chances that Kami would just ditch her daughter and leave her here in YOUR care?" The first voice belonged to a man, probably in his early thirties or late twenties. He knew of both mother and father.

"NONSENSE! Just look at her, she's as stunning as her mother and has my handsome nose! Oh how 'Papa' is going to take care of his little princess~! We'll go shopping, I'll help her with school work, and maybe we can even have tea parties! Papaaaaa loooooveees his Maka-channnnn~!!" The second voice was no doubt her so-called father. But his voice seemed different than before. Now it was filled with foolish bliss and lacked the somber seriousness of his past words. Now he sounded like an idiot.

"How will your princess react when you tell her you knocked her out…?"

"I-I… STEIN! STOP QUESTIONING MY PARENTING SKILLS!" Spirit roared, stomping his feet so loudly that it made Maka's bed shake.

"So your parenting skills include knocking your child out cold when you are unsure of what to say to them next…?" the man named 'Stein' asked smugly, his words were like arrows that hit the Death Scythe right in the heart.

Maka could make out childish sobs coming from her father. "I… I… I'm sorry Makkaaaaaaa!" He cried dramatically, cupping his daughter's seemingly-lifeless hands and holding it to his tearstained cheek.

"Shhh, Spirit-sensei, I think you woke her up…"

Now that her father's companion realized she was awake, Maka began to move. Her green eyes fluttered open and she slowly made her way into an upright sitting position. She looked around wildly, taking in every detail of her new surroundings.

It looked like she was in some sort of nurse's office. The room was painted in bright tacky colors, and every little space of the room was lighted. Behind the closed door near the front of the room her ears picked up giggle and laughs coming from a younger generation. On the door there was a class chart posted. Was this some sort of school?

"W-where am I?" Maka asked quietly. Her voice had surprised her. It was never this soft and timid. Was she scared? She didn't know. But this place was the complete opposite of what she was use to.

Where had the darkness gone?

"You're in the infirmary of Shibusen," answered the voice which had been poking fun at her father only seconds ago. Her jade colored eyes flashed in his direction, and then fled from his a second after contact. Her hands clenched onto the bed's blanket tightly to prevent them from shaking.

A new emotion filled her… that emotion was fear.

The man to her right was sitting backwards in a chair with his whole body leaning awkwardly to the side. His clothing was filled with stitches and there was a huge screw in his head! But the thing that freaked her out the most was his face. On his lips was a huge twisted smile, filled with insanity and curiosity. And his eyes… oh his deep green eyes were just like her mothers. But unlike mother's, his eyes screamed a message that made her shiver. _"You look interesting…I wanna tear you apart and see what's inside…" _ He didn't even need to say his catch-phrase for Maka, for she could already see written clearly in his eyes.

"Who… are you?" Maka asked trying her best to hide all emotions in her voice.

His twisted smile grew. "I'm Dr. Stein, an old partner of your father. You are the daughter of Spirit-sensei and Kami-chan, no?" She nodded meekly without a worded response. Sliding his chair to in front of the bed, he forced the child to look into his eyes. "Sooo…" His creepy smile made the girl flinch, "That means you are the daughter of a weapon and a _witch_…"

Silence greeted him in response. Even Spirit didn't utter a word, he just stared at his daughter, who sat on the bed looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"But my tests show there is not a hint of magic present in your soul," he continued, "isn't that odd? A daughter of a witch who has no magic… but I sense you have a strong soul… I really want to dissect you!"

Before Maka could even freak out over what the doctor had told her, the door slammed open. All eyes turned to see an odd looking character bounce happily into the room. "Stein~!" It called in a sing-song voice before it hit the gray-haired male's head with its overly large hand. "Baka, that is no way to treat our special guest!"

"Sorry… Shinigami-sama…" Stein muttered, rubbing the back of his head to null the pain.

Maka's eyes wavered in confusion. This… _thing_ was the God of Death? He looked like a character that just jumped out a children's comic book. He was a tall man in a long swirly black cloak with a cute skull mask covering his entire face. "No way…"

"Yosh~! You must be Maka-chan! I remember when you were just a little baby, oh how you've grown into such an adorable girl~!" Shinigami-sama cheered, holding up a peace sign with his large right hand.

Maka still found herself unable to talk. But finally Spirit could. "Shinigami-sammmaaaaa," Spirit cried, while he hung onto the Death God like a little boy to a mother, "Stein wanted to dissect my little princesssss!!"

He turned towards Stein, who in returned shrugged slightly. "She's rather interesting," was his simple uncaring reply. Spirit immaturely blew a raspberry in Stein's direction.

Shinigami-sama in return just let out an over-exaggerated sigh before turning back to the girl in the hospital bed. "Don't mind the children over there. You, little girlie, need to let us ask you a few questions…"

"Hai…"

"Do you fully understand your past?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"What you mean by 'my past'…?"

"Do you know the relationship between your mother and father? Do you know why you have been separated from your father?"

At these questions Maka gulped slightly. She expected to be interrogated, but she didn't imagine the question involving why her mother took her when she fled from the city. "I'm not sure if this is true, since I'm too young to remember, but Mama told me why before she left me," Maka explained, her eyes looking down at her hands fiddle with the blankets, "Kami, my mother, and Papa were partners, and she had turned him into a Death Scythe. But my mother was a witch, and she had kept her secret for many years. But she fell in love with Spirit and they conceived me… but her secret got out somehow. Witches were the enemies of Death City so she had to run away. And took me because I was her daughter... is that not the story?"

All the men glanced at each other, waiting for the other to start. After a good thirty seconds of silence, Stein decided to speak up. "I guess that could be one's view of the situation…" he mumbled.

"Are you saying what my mother told me is not true?" A hint of aggravation flared in her voice.

"No. Just… we feel she left out some major details," Spirit commented, his voice returned to the sad seriousness possessed him when he first saw her again.

"You see, Maka-chan. We would have let Kami-chan stay if she was just a witch and was helping us. But our… sources… told us she was helping other witches with the destruction of this city and trying awaken of the scary Kishin. When we approached her about this, she freaked out and tried to run away! The only reason she escaped was because she threatened to take your life if they didn't let her out. And your caring father held back the guards and there's your story~!" Shinigami-sama finished up, clapping his hands together to close the tale.

No comments came from the girl; she just continued to stare down at her hands as if the Death God had said nothing. The men concluded that this wasn't a subject she wished to discuss. "Well that's not important right now anyways~!" Shinigami-sama chirped to end the awkward silence, "Maka-chan, will you please tell us why you are here?"

Maka continued to stare down at her hands as a small frown formed on her pale lips. "Maka…" Spirit felt a rush of sympathy come upon him as he looked at his daughter. Her eyes had changed dramatically in the past five minutes. Upon their first meeting Spirit thought the girl lacked all emotions and was hollow of any feelings. But now her jade eyes, which were so much like her mother's, displayed some type of hidden mystery she was struggling to contain. "Please tell us what happened, Papa will make it better," he told her, giving her his most heartfelt smile.

Her eyes widened at her father's smile. It was so warm and welcoming. Why did this place have so many odd things? She began to wonder why they weren't strapping her to the wall and forcing all the answers out of her. They were so strange.

"She left me… So now I'm gonna live with Papa… and we're gonna live happily ever after – like in those books I've read."

"Please go in more detail about why your mother left you," Stein added, his eyes still studying her as if she was on a dissection tray.

Maka's hands curled into a fist and began to tremble violently. Suddenly a burst of anger rang through her voice, "I'm a failure! That's why she left me!" With each word she pounded her fists into the bed bellow her. The young girl's body was shaking all over, and her eyes were wide and filled with misery. But no tears streamed down her pale gaunt face.

Spirit rubbed his daughter's back soothingly in an attempt to calm her down. "It's alright, hunny…"

"It's not 'alright'!" Maka snapped as she grabbed his arm and pushed it away from her forcefully. Her breathing was hard as her eyes flashed from one face to another. Upon looking at her father's hurt face, Maka's pulse began to simmer down to its original tempo. "I-I'm sorry…" her soft voiced whispered.

"It's alright~! Just we need you to explain to use what's going on, and then we will let you rest."

Maka took one last calming breath. She could do this, it wasn't that hard.

"As you all must have noticed from Dr. Stein's test… I don't have any magic. And Mama, who is a witch, has been trying to get me to produce magic since birth… so I guess she just finally gave up on me. She was so nice before, but after every failed lesson it seemed like her treatment towards me got worse and worse. I was an embarrassment to her. I wasn't supernaturally strong, and I couldn't cast magic. According to Mama, I made her the laughing stock of the witches' counsel. So one day she just snapped and gave up trying to teach me. She said I was destined to follow my father's shoes and work as a lackey to the God of Death. But Mama must have cared for me a little bit though… she didn't kill me after all. So she dropped me off here and said to look for Spirit Albarn at a place called 'Cabakura'. She told me that he was my Papa, and that he would take care of me. After that she told me that she would never see me again and if she did, she would… she would…" Maka couldn't get out the end of the sentence.

"Kill you?" Papa asked defensively, jumping out of his seat in rage.

The girl just squeezed her eyes together tightly and nodded.

* * *

"Shinigami-sammmaaaaaa!" Both of the men called out as they dashed through the hallways to catch up with the Death God.

"Is Maka-chan sleeping?" he asked, noticing the little blond spawn of his current weapon was not with them.

"Yes, she seems pretty exhausted. She's been traveling for two days straight. I guess Kami didn't want to drop her off too close in fear that we would spot her," Spirit mused, his voice always dropping its normal quirkiness whenever his ex was involved.

"Are you sure we can trust her? She is Kami's daughter after all," Stein asked the Death God.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO, AND SHE ONLY SPEAKS THE TRUTH!!" Spirit exclaimed, throwing his arms around in the air like a two year old. Stein's anxious eyes flickered at his old meister as he let out a sigh. Both he and Shinigami-sama had a bad feeling about this.

"So… what are we going to do with her? We can't keep her locked in the infirmary forever…"

"Well, we shall accept Maka into Shibusen; I believe she has the capability to become great meister. But until she finds a weapon, she shall live with Spirit-kun. But just in case of the worst, I want the both of you to moderate her closely. I want to know her soul's power level at all times, and don't let her outside the city… period. Now if that is all, I'm going to have some tea with Kiddo~!" With his serious speech done, Shinigami-sama returned to bouncing down the hallways towards his office. He had a child of his own to take care of too, ya know!

* * *

This time instead of being woken by two crazy men bantering with each other, she was greeted by the dark looming song of a black crow singing at her window. Such a black bird didn't fit in with the scenery here, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw it. Jumping out of the bed, Maka excitedly ran over towards the window and opened it.

A real smile loomed on her lips as she genteelly stroked the bird's wings and welcomed it with a light kiss on the head. The bird in return pointed to its right foot with its beak, where a tiny note was tied. Maka had already started reading the note before the crow could make another sound.

_My Maka,_

_Congrats, you are doing wonderful so far. You have fooled the lot of them, especially your idiotic father. But don't be careless, they __**are**__ watching you, especially that Dr. Stein. You know what to do. But remember you'll need a strong weapon that you can control like a puppet. If he/she doesn't trust you, the plan will be ruined. Anyways, if you get into any trouble just open the locket I gave you. I believe in you, and I'll contact you again once you've completed the next part of the plan. I'll be watching you, my little dove. _

_With Love,_

_Mama_

After reading the letter inner emotion finally came to light on the girl's face. A twisted grin danced on Maka's lips as she thought of her future here at Shibusen. With no witnesses around, the girl could no longer hold in the sinister laugh that kept tickling her throat. She was holding it back with all her might ever since she first laid eyes on her moronic father.

"The people here are so gullible, it's pathetic!" Maka laughed as her fingers coiled around the note and crushed it into a tiny paper ball. It was times like this she wished she could just produce a fire from her hand and burn the notes to a crisp.

But nope, she was stuck doing it the old fashion way. How boring.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Quickly, the crow disappeared from the window, and Maka swallowed the notes in order to get rid of the evidence.

"Makkkaaaaa~!" Her dim-witted father called as he knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door to find Maka resting on the bed, her eyes staring dreamily at the ceiling.

A sudden cough escaped her lips. _Bleh, this paper tastes disgusting!_

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

Great, now she had to act all cute and innocent again. This was going to get annoying after a while.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked skeptically.

"About how I'm going to be living here for the rest of my life," She answered casually, turning her head towards Spirit.

She knew the perfect way to throw him off his guard. Out of the blue, she pulled out the sweetest smile that Spirit had ever seen in his life. "It's so different here! Everything's so bright and cheery… it's a big change," she giggled lightly.

The Death Scythe could only gawk at her in pure awe. "S-s-soooo CUTEE!!" He finally blurted out as he gave her a big bear hug. His eyes were filled with hearts as he cheered, "Let's go home, princess, Papa knows you'll loooove your new house!!"

He didn't even think twice about how Maka already knew she was allowed to stay here. He was just so filled with bliss over how adorable his daughter looked that it clouded his better judgment. To this, Maka just smirked when Spirit finally looked away.

Men were such idiots.

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTE 1!!

Wow, this is like 10 pages on word… I wonder how many people gave up reading this half way through.

Anyways, please review. I freaking wrote 10 PAGES, that's normally like 3 chapters for other people, for you. So please tell me what you think. Did Maka catch you off guard at the end or did you predict she was evil from the start? Next Chapter is all about Soul-kun. I'm so excited. :3

::Something to think about::

Does Maka actually have magic? She's working with her mother, yet Stein said there is no magic present in her. Tell me what cha think!


End file.
